dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Atlanna's trident
Atlanna's Trident was an Atlantean weapon originally wielded by Atlanna. The trident was passed on to her son, Arthur, as a child when his mother was forced to leave him in his early life. History Atlanna's Legacy The trident was originally wielded by Queen Atlanna of Atlantis, who used it in battle against her enemies. In the 1980s, a battle left Atlanna wounded and she fled, ending up on a beach where she was discovered by Thomas Curry, who nursed her back to health. During their time together, Atlanna and Thomas fell in love, and a year following their encounter, they had a son named Arthur Curry. However, Atlanna was forced to leave her son and return to Atlantis in the face of prejudice from her own people, the Atlanteans. Before she departed, Atlanna left Arthur her trident, so he would never forget where he came from.AquamanAquaman: Arthur's Guide to Atlantis Monitored by Lex Luthor After being discovered in a sunken wreckage by the NSA's UUV drones, Arthur Curry used the trident to destroy one.Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Rescuing the Justice League After Steppenwolf arrived in Atlantis to steal the Mother Box entrusted to his people thousands of years ago, Arthur, after being chastised by Mera for his inaction against the New God, traveled to Gotham City, where the newly formed Justice League were struggling in a battle against the Apokoliptian invader and his Parademons. When Steppenwolf used a missile from the Knightcrawler to rupture the walls beneath Gotham Harbor and unleashed its waters onto the team, Aquaman arrived, leaping in front of the wave and using the trident's power to hold the torrent back long enough for the team to escape. Battle of Pozharnov While fighting alongside the Justice League, Aquaman wielded his familial trident during their final battle against Steppenwolf and his Parademons. Batrtling side by side with the likes of Flash, Cyborg and Diana as Batman made a suicide play to draw off the main forces attentions. Arthur would utilize his weapon of choice to incredibly deadly effect. Both in battle against the Parademon horde, as well in helping defeat Steppenwolf's plans of terraforming the Earth into a new Apokolips. Battling both his army as well as aiding the League in defeating their mastermind, they fought their way to the central command of said Apokoliptian base.Justice League Duel in the Ring of Fire Aquaman wielded the trident against Orm in the duel for the throne. However, he was overpowered and Orm broke the trident into halves. Capabilities Atlanna's Trident was the extension of its maiden namesake's self. Being a mighty weapon forged of unknown metallurgy, both mother and the son used the polearm to incredible effectiveness. Atlanna having once used it to dispatch a heavily armed Atlantean garrison outfitted with incredibly advanced weapons technology with relative ease. Arthur uses it with the same, albeit greater, expertise due to a slew of inborn genetic traits both inherent in his proginator as well as unique to himself. To that regard, Arthur uses his mother's royal heirloom as a conduit to channel his underlying greater powers through. Such as focusing his powers of hydrokinesis through which, as he had done when the Gotham Harbor subway tunnels were ruptured during the fight with Steppenwolf. Atlanna's trident was incredibly robust in its constitution. Being tough enough to take and withstand multiple blows from Steppenwolf's battleaxe on top of Parademon plasma fire, kryptonian strength assaults along with being handled and utilized roughly in combat. Mainly as Arthur used it as a throwing weapon besides as a hand-to-hand armament, beyond that it served no greater purpose other than as a symbol of his royal lineage. Trivia *While typically referred to as a trident, the weapon has 5 prongs instead of 3, leading people to refer to it as a "quindent". However, Nuidis Vulko still refers to it as a trident. *The trident is approximately 7 feet tall, with Aquaman's actor Jason Momoa standing at 6'4". *The design of the trident is based on the Trident of Neptune. *In the Injustice 2 Mobile game, it can be collected as one of the five gear pieces of "Justice League Aquaman" (simply called "Trident"). When equipped, it gives him bonus critical attack chance. Regardless of whether he has it equipped, the Justice League version of Aquaman can be seen wielding it in-game. *Aquaman can be seen holding it in the DC intro even in projects after the release of Aquaman; on the other hand, he is seen clad in orange armor which he only dons in that film even in projects prior to it. References Category:Weapons Category:Aquaman (film) Objects